Home
by ashleyymaree
Summary: My first little story. Let me know what you think!


**Well, this is my first Fic I've ever posted. Hopefully someone actually reads it! We'll see, i guess. Please, if you do read it, review! :)**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing from the Harry Potter world. All credit goes to it's rightful owner, J.K Rowling.**

Staring up at the stars in the sky, he felt peaceful. The stars were the only thing that made him feel anything other the anxious these days. Being named after a constellation, Draco thought that being up there would be the only place he'd feel accepted. Even during his time being a Death Eater, he thought this but when the war ended he never thought he'd be accepted back into society or anyone else's life for that matter. That was until he found her.

At the start, it was what it always had been. Shooting insults at each other but after a while, it became so much more then that. Ginevra Weasley had made him feel anything other then numb, even before he fell in love with her, even while they were shooting insults at each other but so much more after they dropped the Hogwarts act and found friends in each other, this lead to having breakfast before he went to work at Malfoy holdings and she went to training for the Holyhead Harpies, after a while it was lunch as well, then dinner sometime later. Draco wasn't sure but during that time they found they had more in common then anyone would believe, he also wasn't sure when it happened but he fell for her. He fell hard. At first, he tried hiding his feelings, believing there was no way she would feel the same way about him but after three months of breakfast, lunch and dinner dates he got the courage to tell her and she told him she felt the same way, much to his surprise. Things went from there and 6 months into their relationship, she gave him her virginity and, for the first time, told each other they love one another. Throughout the months and to his utter disgust, she taught him of the muggle world and he bought an apartment in Muggle London for them although it wasn't too far from the Leaky Cauldron. Draco actually liked living between the two worlds, even if muggles had funny traditions and even funnier clothes, though he made sure muggles couldn't get into or see the apartment.

About nine months into their relationship, they were shopping in Muggle London when they came across none other then, Wonder Boy, Harry Potter and his girlfriend. He expected Ginny to run across the tiled floor in the shopping center and no less then tackle him to the floor with one of her crushing hugs she had inherited from her mother but instead she held Draco's hand tighter and turned to walk the other way. That night she told him of everything Harry did to hurt her. That he cheated on her, and really only dated her because it was expected of him from her family and their friends. Draco seen red, all he wanted to do was find Potter and end his disgusting life, there was no use for him now, he killed the Dark Lord but Ginny calmed him down and told him it didn't matter because all she wanted was him and he was more then Harry Potter ever was and could ever be, no matter the past.

Draco Malfoy was a changed man, living in the Muggle world with his girlfriend, who he happened to love very much. 11 months into their relationship, he decided to tell his mother. He knew Narcissa had an idea he was involved with someone because every time he had dinner at the Manor with her she wouldn't fight with him about going out with Astoria Greengrass. He was more then happy about that. So, he left for Malfoy Manor with every intention of losing his inheritance, everything else associated with the Malfoy name but he didn't have a care in the world. As long as he had Ginny, he was happy. They could make things work even if he ended up working in Muggle London. He'd give up anything for her so you could imagine his absolute shock and surprise when Narcissa Malfoy, blood enthusiast just like his Father was before given the kiss by Dementors, accepted a Weasley into their lives without so much as a word about her being a Blood Traitor. She told him to bring her to dinner and that he did. The two women got along so well. Draco didn't think his life could get much better but as the saying goes, it was too good to be true, if only he knew it then he would have never opened up to her about anything, maybe he could have saved himself from the heartbreak that felt like it was suffocating him now.

16 months into their relationship, things starting going downhill. Ginny wasn't coming home until after Draco was asleep. She seemed to be avoiding him, at first he thought she was just busy preparing to play against Puddlemere United but even after the match, she was acting out of place. A month later, Draco came home early from work to organize the apartment so he could surprise her with a cooked meal and to see if he could get her to open up about what's going on with her but before he went home, he went to The Burrow. He'd already met her parents on more then one occasion and they seemed to forgive and accept him just as Ginny had. He went there that afternoon to ask Arthur for permission to marry his only daughter, after he asked, he was practically crushed by Molly Weasley in a hug and she had tears streaming down her face but wore a smile from ear to ear. Arthur had of course said yes and Draco left after having tea and showing her parents the ring. It really was beautiful. Simple yet gorgeous, just like Ginny. He opened the door to his apartment and noticed was her Quidditch uniform was strewn over the floor but that wasn't what hit him hard, it was the clearly male Auror robes thrown throughout the room that had him barreling down the hallway to their shared room, they didn't even bother putting up a silencing charm on the room. As he grew closer to the door he could hear moans and groans, it was disgusting but the noises alone were breaking his heart, he had hope it wasn't Ginny but honestly, who else could it be? He just hoped those Auror robes didn't belong to who he thought they did. He got to the door, which wasn't locked and threw it open, he felt his heart break in two completely at the sight infront of him. Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley laying breathless on _their_ bed. He stood there for what felt like a lifetime before Ginny rolled to lay next to Harry but instead came eye to eye with Draco. She started stuttering words out that Draco couldn't hear. He turned on his heel and apparated out of there to the park himself and Ginny go to all the time when they visit the Wizarding World. He sat on a bench and stared at the horizon which the sun was slowing desending behind in a glorious colour. After sitting there for what felt like a lifetime, he went back to the apartment. Ginny was on the lounge crying but Harry, thank Merlin, was no where to be seen. He walked through the front door without even stopping and walked straight to the room, placed all his belongings into suitcases and bags then shrunk them to put in his pocket. As he was leaving, Ginny stood infront of him, she wasn't crying anymore but the tears had stained her face and made her eyes bloodshot, all Draco wanted to do was reach out and wipe the tears away but instead turned on the spot and arrvived infront of the gates of his Manor. The Manor that he was supposed to live in with Ginny after they got married. The Manor he was supposed to bring his kids up in but alot different then the way his own Father bought him up. The Manor that was supposed to hold his family, his life, his everything. He couldn't leave her. They could get over this, he could marry her, they could have a future together so with stray tears on his face he took a deep breath and turned on the spot once again back into their apartment. Ginny stood, walked over to him and hugged him then continued to apologize, Draco pulled her to him and told her it would be okay, that she had forgiven him for everything he ever did and they could work to get over this. He then showed her the ring and asked for her hand in marriage. The reaction he got made him see red, he was sure that he had stopped breathing when she dropped to the floor in tears saying no over and over again. She chose Harry.

For the next month Draco sat in his room at the Manor, staring out at the gardens imagining running around after little red heads with grey eyes and their mother sitting on the outlines laughing at her children and husband. He left the Manor with a loving goodbye to his mother for he was sure he wouldn't see her again for sometime, went to a shop in Muggle London before returning to the apartment he still owned. It was empty. He didn't expect any different. There was a note on the kitchen counter, all it said was 'Sorry' he scrunched it up and threw it at the wall. He walked around the apartment, looking for something of hers, something that could convince him to not go ahead with what he was going to do but there was nothing. He stepped out on the balcony and seen the Daily Prophet sitting on the table, dated a few weeks old, he opened it and the front page story was all about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, he threw the paper into the house then with tears running down his cheeks, he transfigured a few leaves into a piece of parchment, an ink bottle and a quill, and wrote a note that read;

_To my Mother, i am sorry. To Ginny, i would have done anything for you. I hope you live the life you've always wanted._

And with tears staining the parchment he wrote the four words he would never write or say again;

_I love you, Ginevra._

With that he laid his wand next to the parchment and the engagement ring he still had with him at all times on top of the parchment.

Staring up into the sky, he felt peaceful. He felt like he was going to a better place. An accepting place, a place he could be himself, no judgements, no assumptions, just.. peace. He held the gun to his temple and half smiled, it was finally time to go home.


End file.
